The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gasification processes, and the treatment of grey water produced in gasification processes.
Fossil fuels, such as solid coal, liquid petroleum, or biomass, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce synthesis gas, commonly referred to as syngas, which is a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Syngas combusts more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state before gasification.
One byproduct of the gasification process is grey water. Grey water may include fine particles of ash, metals, ammonia, and organic matter. Unfortunately, some of these by-products are undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, solids in the grey water and/or certain corrosive materials in the grey water can have detrimental effects on plant equipment (e.g., piping, valves) and, therefore, affect the overall operation of the plant. Furthermore, it may be desirable to maintain the concentration of certain of the gasification by-products below a certain level in the grey water prior to discharge from, or re-use within, the plant.